


The Taste of Sour Gummies

by IHaveNoUsernameCreativity



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OiFutaWeek2020, Oikawa's very gay have fun with it, Okay maybe a little plot, idk how fluffy this is but for me it counts as fluff idk man, low quality writing but here you go, oikawa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoUsernameCreativity/pseuds/IHaveNoUsernameCreativity
Summary: Oikawa doesn't like things that are sour. Not at all.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006125
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	The Taste of Sour Gummies

**Author's Note:**

> Lol here take some low quality OiFuta.
> 
> Also why am I using present tense for this I'm a past tense writer- Oh I think I write present tense when I don't have an outline and past tense when I do.
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy I guess

"Want one?"

Oikawa stares at the sour gummy Futakuchi is offering him. He glances up at Futakuchi, who looks back with a neutral look. Almost kind if Oikawa didn't know better.

Oikawa coughs, "No thanks. I don't like sour things."

And just like that, Futakuchi's neutral, borderline polite expression returns to the bastardly grin Oikawa knows way too well.

"Oh, my. Sorry, I didn't know you like things bland," Futakuchi says, dropping the sour gummy into his mouth.

Oikawa winces from the second hand taste of something sour. "Futa-Chan, my tastes aren't bland. I simply don't like sour. Ah, but I guess someone as close minded as you wouldn't know."

Futakuchi slumps into the bench. "If you say so, Oikawa-San."

Oikawa sighs, tipping his head back to look at the sunlight filtering through the leaves. The park was quiet, since it was so early in the morning. Oikawa closed his eyes as a trickle of wind brushed against his face.

"Did you have breakfast? It's unwise to eat sour gummies first thing in the morning," Oikawa breaks the silence.

"Aw, look at you being all caring," Futakuchi laughs.

"I wouldn't call it caring. Simply a judgement of your decision making based on your answer," Oikawa says.

"And why should I tell you?" Futakuchi asks.

"I'm trying to sustain a conversation, Futa-Chan," Oikawa holds back another sigh, keeping his eyes on the swaying of the tree branches above him.

"Well, then I guess I should reward your _valiant_ effort, Oikawa-San," Oikawa can hear the sarcasm in Futakuchi's voice. "I did, in fact, eat breakfast before this."

Oikawa hums, "Not sure if I believe you."

"Oh? And why not?"

"You could be lying so that I don't judge you."

"And I would care about your opinion because...? Jeez, so self centered, Oikawa-San. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I don't know. Maybe you're more sensitive than you look."

"What?" Futakuchi voice tinged annoyance but leaned closer to confusion.

 _'Shit.'_ Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _'This is a stranger. You don't know anything about him. But...'_ Oikawa tilted his head in Futakuchi's direction and found Futakuchi looking back.

"So," Oikawa says nonchalantly. "What brings you here?"

Futakuchi's eyes narrowed for a brief moment at the change of topic. He sighs before putting on a smile.

"What brings me here? Last time I checked, this is a public park, not your private property. I'm allowed to be here," Futakuchi shrugs. "Don't know why I wouldn't be here."

"Ah, that's not what I meant," Oikawa says.

"Then what do you mean?" Futakuchi asks.

"Well." Oikawa sits up. "There's this wholeeee park, right?" Oikawa dramatically gestured to the mostly empty park. "And most of the benches are unoccupied. So what brings you to sit next to me, a person you have no connection with off the court?"

Futakuchi frowns, glancing away. He pops another sour gummy in his mouth, chewing slowly as he looks down to stare at his feet. _'Buying time?'_ Oikawa considers. Futakuchi looks back at Oikawa, his faux charming smile back on his face.

"If you want me to be honest, I was bored," Futakuchi grins. "So I'm here to annoy you, Oikawa-San."

"Hm. And why me?" Oikawa presses.

He expects "why not?" He expects "because there's no one else around." Instead, Futakuchi taps his chin thoughtfully, looking at the sky. And then with a snap of his fingers and another bright smile, he turns to Oikawa again.

"Because you're amusing," Futakuchi declares.

Now it's Oikawa turn to frown. _'Amusing?'_ Oikawa flips the word over in his head. _'Does that mean I'm interesting? Fun to bother? Good at holding conversation? Funny to pester?'_

"Amusing, huh? And in what connotation do you say that? Positive or negative?" Oikawa pretends he isn't a bit desperate to know the answer.

"Amusing in a neutral way." It's almost like Futakuchi knows Oikawa is curious.

 _'But he wouldn't know.'_ Oikawa tells himself. _'Right?'_ Before Oikawa can further push the topic, Futakuchi's phone buzzes. Futakuchi pulls out his phone and quickly scans over the screen.

"Ah, I gotta go." Futakuchi stands up. "Duty calls."

"Well, then you better run along," Oikawa waves Futakuchi away, as if he doesn't care. Because he doesn't.

"I'll see you around, Oikawa-San!" Futakuchi says cheerfully, and then he walks away.

\----

Oikawa doesn't sleep easily that night. _'I'll see you around, Oikawa-San!'_ Oikawa sits up. He and Futakuchi had never seen each other outside of volleyball tournaments until that very day at the park. _'See my around? What the hell does that mean? Where would he possibly see me? Does that mean he actually enjoyed talking to me?'_ Oikawa shakes him head. _'I'm looking into it too much. Whatever.'_

\----

Oikawa doesn't see Futakuchi again for the next few days.

\----

On Friday, Oikawa sits on his bed, staring at the pack of sour gummies sitting in front of him. He holds it up by the corner of the bag, between his thumb and forefinger. He eyes the bag. Even though it's just a bag. It's not going to do anything. Oikawa drops the bag back onto his bed, sighing. He looks up at the ceiling, cursing his stupidity.

"Why would a buy sour gummies? I hate them," Oikawa says to the ceiling. "I really hate them. And all sour things in general. They suck."

The ceiling doesn't answer because it's a ceiling. Oikawa groans and contemplates throwing out the sour gummies right then and there. Instead, in a swift motion before he can hesitate, he tears the bag open and grabs a sour gummy. Crumbs of sugar dropped onto the blanket. Oikawa grumbles and brushes them off before returning to eyeing the sour gummy in his hand. Tentatively he poked his tongue out and licked the sour gummy. _'It's not... to bad.'_ Oikawa dithered for a moment before taking a bite.

The sourness hit him this time and Oikawa winced, biting back the temptation to spit out the sour gummy. His tongue screams in agony as he gingerly swallows. _'Yeah, no.'_ Oikawa shakes his head. _'That was terrible. It's a miracle that some people like this.'_ Oikawa stands up and throws the sour gummies in the trash before returning to bed. _'Trying them was a horrible idea.'_

\----

Saturday passes in a blur and suddenly, it was Sunday morning again. Oikawa gets up the moment his alarm goes off and hurries to get dressed and fix his hair. His stomach feels slightly queasy so he passes on breakfast.

The walk to the park was peaceful, sounds of other life drowned out by the music from Oikawa's earbuds. He wanders his way into his favorite bakery and gets some milk bread. The smell of his favorite food soothed his slightly jittery behavior and so he strolled along the rest of the way to the park. There, under the shade, at the bench Oikawa sat at last time, was Futakuchi Kenji, with another pack of sour gummies.

Oikawa jogs over and plops down right next to Futakuchi, so close that their arms brushed. "Futa-Chan! What a surprise!"

Futakuchi's brows furrow as he clearly tries to shift away from Oikawa. But he was right at the corner of the bench and there was nowhere else to run. Oikawa bit back an amused smile as Futakuchi frowns, shoulders tense.

"What a surprise indeed, Oikawa-San," Futakuchi says leaning away so that their arms wouldn't brush together.

 _'Ah, is this what he meant by amusing?'_ Oikawa fights a snicker at the way Futakuchi jumps when Oikawa bumps their knees together. Futakuchi bites his lip, avoiding eye contact with Oikawa.

"So." Oikawa takes a bite of his milk bread to drag out the painstaking silence. "You gonna make a habit out of coming here every Sunday?"

"Maybe," Futakuchi shrugs. "I don't know. If I feel like it." Futakuchi glances at Oikawa. "And you?"

"Eh. I think I will," Oikawa hums. "If it doesn't get boring."

"Are you calling me boring?" Futakuchi raises a brow at that.

Oikawa laughs. "Nah. I meant it wouldn't be as nice without good company."

"Oh." Futakuchi blinks, and it seems to sink in what Oikawa is saying. He looks away, back at Oikawa, hesitates, opens his mouth, but simply slumps down and echoes himself. "Oh."

"You're quiet subdued today," Oikawa nudges Futakuchi. "Where's the snark? You were being such a brat a week ago."

"Ah, I'm a bit tired," Futakuchi says. "And you took me by surprise. I wasn't ready."

"So you need to prepare to be snarky? You sure that you're naturally snarky?" Oikawa asks.

"I am," Futakuchi glares. "I just didn't expect to have to snark someone. I thought I would be left alone in peace."

"Aren't you the one that said you'll see me around?" Oikawa counters. "Didn't you consider that I'd show up."

Futakuchi slumps down even further, stretching out his legs. "I didn't actually mean it when I said that. It was a slip of tongue."

"Wow, I'm wounded!" Oikawa jokes.

"Good to know." A smile makes its way up Futakuchi's face and he tries to hide it by biting into another sour gummy.

Oikawa sighs, but it's a content one. _'Wait.'_ Oikawa looks up at the sky. _'Why am I being friendly? I was trying to be annoying just a minute ago.'_ Oikawa looks back at Futakuchi. Futakuchi senses the stare and casts him a cursory look. Oikawa breaks off a piece of his milk bread.

"Want a piece?" Oikawa offered.

Futakuchi glances at the milk bread. "Ah, no thanks. I'll pass."

"Do you not like milk bread?" Oikawa asks as he bites into the piece of milk bread.

"Hm... I don't think I've ever had milk bread," Futakuchi says.

Oikawa sputters, almost choking. "You've never had milk bread?!"

"No, don't think so. Why?" Futakuchi snickers. "Woah, princess, don't look so offended."

"I have every right to be offended! You've been missing out! Who wouldn't want to try milk bread?!" Oikawa huffs.

Futakuchi chuckles. "Maybe I won't just to spite you."

"Futa-Chan!" Oikawa smacks Futakuchi's arm.

"What? Maybe I'll eat milk bread when you have some sour gummies," Futakuchi says.

 _'I did try them. And absolutely hated them.'_ Like hell Oikawa would admit that. So what if he tried sour gummies again because Futakuchi liked them so much?

"Sour gummies and milk bread are two different things. Who would ever hate milk bread?" Oikawa frowns.

"You're just too weak to enjoy sour gummies," Futakuchi rolls his eyes.

"I think your taste buds are messed up," Oikawa remarks.

"Says the one who can't handle a single sour gummy," Futakuchi snorts. "Is your regal taste too above sour gummies?"

Oikawa glares at Futakuchi, who responds with a shit eating grin.

\----

_'I was supposed to buy milk bread with my money.'_ Oikawa stares at the two packs of sour gummies on his bed. He opens the bag and starts nibbling away at a sour gummy, cringing at the sour taste. _'This is stupid. So stupid.'_ Oikawa sighs. _'I'm not going to magically start liking sour gummies.'_ His tongue cries and grieves over the days when it stayed in it's comfort zone for food. And yet he downs the sour gummies one by one.

\----

By Wednesday, his tongue started to adjust. He ignored the utterly confused looks of his teammates when he started snacking on sour gummies in front of them. He sighed. _'Sour gummies actually aren't that bad.'_ He did miss having milk bread though.

\----

"Good morning."

"Ah, good morning, Futa..." Oikawa honed in on the milk bread in Futakuchi's hand.

"What?" Futakuchi asked defensively.

"You tried milk bread?" Oikawa smiles. "What do you think?"

"Uh." Futakuchi's face flushes. "It's... I didn't really expect it but it's pretty good."

"Told you so," Oikawa gloated.

"Okay so maybe your regal taste can be decent. You still don't like sour gummies." Futakuchi sits down next to Oikawa and offers him a piece of milk bread.

Oikawa takes the milk bread and lies. "Yeah. Sour gummies suck. They taste terrible."

As if he hadn't been eating them for the past week and slowly getting accustomed to them. Oikawa almost wants to laugh at himself. _'Why am I forcing myself to eat sour gummies anyways?'_ Oikawa savors the milkbread and relaxes into the bench with a pleased smile.

\----

The following week, Oikawa oversleeps by an hour. He scrambles out of bed, almost falling on his face and throws on the first shirt and pair of pants he can find. He skips fixing his hair and barely remembers to say bye before he steps out the door.

Then he's full on sprinting down the street. He doesn't have his earbuds or his phone. He doesn't even pause at his favorite bakery. He heads straight to the park. It's a five minute sprint, no breaks or pauses.

He skids to a stop at his and Futakuchi's bench, resting his hands on his knees and panting, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looks up and Futakuchi is staring at him, idly sipping at a cup of coffee with a pack of sour gummies on his lap. Futakuchi smiles as Oikawa slumps onto the bench next to him.

"Did you not want to miss our little date that badly?" Futakuchi says.

"Oh, is it a date now?" Oikawa says between pants. He sucks in a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "You should've told me, Futa-Chan. I would've dressed up."

Futakuchi laughs. "By the way, you look like shit. Your hairs a mess and your clothes are wrinkled."

"Can you appreciate that I sprinted all the way here. Be a bit grateful." Oikawa fans his face with his hand. "I could've left you hanging."

"Well, if you didn't show up, I would've just assumed you were busy," Futakuchi says. Nonetheless, he gives Oikawa a smile. A genuine one. "But yeah, that for the valiant efoort, Oikawa-San."

 _'Oh.'_ Oikawa finally recognizes the queasy feeling in his stomach. He feels stupid for not realizing sooner. And suddenly, his stomach gets queasier, his heart starts to speed up again, the flush on his face no longer from the sprint. 

"I am so not used to you having messy hair," Futakuchi eyes Oikawa. "You don't even look like you had time for breakfast."

"I didn't," Oikawa says breathlessly. "I didn't have breakfast. I just ran here."

"Ah. Do you want to go get breakfast then?" Futakuchi says.

\----

They end up getting milk bread. Futakuchi orders the milk bread, Oikawa desperately tries to fix his hair.

"Do I look presentable?" Oikawa asks.

"Eh, you never look presentable. Just pretty," Futakuchi halts when he realizes what he said. "Or whatever."

"Aw, you think I look pretty?" Oikawa smiles. "Didn't know you swung that way, Futa-Chan."

"Don't let it get to your head," Futakuchi grumbles. "You're still hideous on the inside."

"Says you."

\----

"Can I have one?" Oikawa points at the sour gummies on Futakuchi's lap.

Futakuchi frowns. "Since when did you like sour gummies?"

"Uh... recently?" Oikawa shrugs. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, kind of. You absolutely hated them when we first met." Futakuchi hands a sour gummy to Oikawa.

"Things change, Futa-Chan."

\----

It was three months until Oikawa and Futakuchi met by chance rather than choice.

Oikawa sighs and looks up at the stars in the sky. He nuzzles into his sweater, trying to shrink away from the autumn breeze. The bright fall leaves becomes muted with tones of silver under the moonlight. The only noise Oikawa could hear was the whispering of the leaves rustling in the wind. He slowly walks down the path through the park, instinctively heading for the bench he always goes to. When he lowers his eyes from the sky, he spots a lonesome figure sitting at the bench.

Futakuchi looks up as Oikawa draws closer and blinks. He smiles and waves awkwardly. Oikawa smiles back, sitting next to Futakuchi.

"What brings you here?" Futakuchi asks.

"Eh, felt like it." Oikawa shrugs. "Do you have any sour gummies?"

"You came too late. I ate them all," Futakuchi says.

"Darn."

"Never expected you to like sour gummies."

"I ate them until I got used to them and I ended up liking it."

"What?"

Oikawa folds his hands on his lap, looking away. When he glanced back, Futakuchi was staring at him, lit by the moonlight. He seemed to glow. Or maybe that was just because Oikawa was sickeningly in love with him.

"I don't know. Since you liked them or whatever I thought I would try it too." Oikawa slumps into his seat.

Futakuchi laughs and Oikawa feels his face heat up.

"Stop laughing at me!" Oikawa complains.

"You like me a lot more than you let on, huh?" Futakuchi teases.

"As if," Oikawa grumbles.

Futakuchi sighs. "Well, if you'd let me be honest, I'd say I like you a lot more than I let on too." After a moment, he lets out a strained laugh. "Actually, forget I said anything."

"Futa-Chan," Oikawa grabs Futakuchi's hand and holds it in his.

"What?"

"I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Futakuchi stares at Oikawa. "That really wasn't romantic."

"What?" Oikawa frowns. "Futa-Chan, you do realize we're sitting on a bench together with no one else around at night and the moonlight shining down on us? This is very romantic!"

"Yeah, I guess it's a little romantic." Futakuchi says. "And yeah. I'll be your boyfriend or whatever."

There's a moment of silence.

"So are you going to make this more romantic and kiss me under the moonlight or not?" Futakuchi asks.

"Uh- oh," Oikawa coughed awkwardly. "Um, yeah."

Futakuchi tastes like sour gummies.

**Author's Note:**

> The way my writing quality dipped the more I wrote- I swear I write wayyyy better with an outline :(  
> But yeah take this low quality OiFuta. I hope you like it. I mgiht rewrite later when I'm not rushing.
> 
> If you want to see me scream about OiFuta until everyone gets sick of me, you can follow me on twt @OiFutaSupremacy uwu


End file.
